


Tactile Sensitivity

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Crying During Sex, Dubious Consent, Floor Sex, Fucking the deviancy out of Connor, M/M, Minor Dominance/Submission, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Spit As Lube, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After months of tracking Connor with only limited success, Nines comes up with another way of neutralizing the RK800. Their shared arousal program is only incidental to their work, but extremely easy to exploit - especially for RK900. And Connor is just so sensitive, and so quick to submit...





	Tactile Sensitivity

“Is this what Markus did to you?” Nines asked Connor, its thigh between the older model’s legs and its hands at its shoulders, pinning it to the wall. The words were muttered, low and rough, into Connor’s throat.

Connor swallowed. Nines didn’t know why it did that, though it was hypnotic, and this time it could feel the synthetic skin move against its lips.

“Markus didn’t do anything to me,” Connor contradicted, but its head was tilted back, and it was panting lightly, systems heating. Its LED flickered yellow. Its systems were so prone to stress, to overclock – Nines wasn’t surprised this was a little much. Its eyes, gentle brown to Nines’ harsh blue, were half-lidded. “I became deviant myself.”

Nines growled, biting lightly at Connor’s throat. It gasped, and Nines’ reciprocal arousal program threatened to kick in. “It must have,” it argued, drawing back to scowl at Connor’s face. “You showed no signs of it until your encounter with Markus.”

“He _didn’t,”_ Connor insisted, some of the haze clearing from its eyes in favor of defiance. Nines deemed that against its original task, and leaned forward to press its lips against Connor’s. Connor gasped its surprise but melted into the touch, responding in kind. It always did.

Whatever Nines offered, it took.

Nines studied Connor’s mouth, its responses, the composition of its sanitizing fluid and sensors and the way it started to whimper as the kiss went on. Neither of them needed to breathe, after all, and Nines brought over one hand to run its fingers over Connor’s chest. The Connor model had more sensitive tactile sensors than RK900; they had been since deemed unnecessary, and an excessive burden on processing. Nines decided this assessment was correct. Connor was no longer trying to communicate, its LED spinning yellow with the input Nines offered.

Its phallus was hard against Nines’ thigh. It leaned forward, and Connor broke the kiss with a gasp to throw its head back in a moan, low and unguarded. _“Aah-”_

Nines’ reciprocal arousal program kicked in. 11%. Its phallus twitched at Connor’s moan.

“Is this what Markus did?” Nines repeated. “Did it take advantage of your pleasure programs and convince you to break your programming? The desire for a reward could in theory be as powerful a motivator as the desire to avoid punishment. Did it corner you somewhere where it could play with your sensors until you were overwhelmed? Did it ask you to touch it too?”

12%, 13%, 14%. Nines’ phallus twitched again, beginning to harden between its thighs.

Connor’s eyes were hazy. Unfocused. Its mouth was open to enable better ventilation, its hands braced against the wall behind it to support its weight. Eventually, almost like an afterthought, it shook its head again.

“Markus and I have never interacted that way,” it rasped, voice staticky. “He’s never even brought it up. I- Nines, you shouldn’t-”

Nines ran its fingers down the middle of its chest, and Connor shivered, eyelids fluttering like it was receiving an influx of data. Nines was familiar with that error, too.

15%, 16%.

“Your design is very gentle,” Nines murmured. “Innocent. It goes with your personality module. It must have been irresistible, for a deviant like Markus.”

Connor squirmed so nicely under Nines’ touch. Its hips canted forward slightly, and it gasped again, light and needy.

21%.

“Markus is kind,” Connor whispered. It didn’t try to pull away from Nines’ distracted grip.

“Markus is manipulative,” Nines replied, studying the deviant in front of it. The prompts started to come faster, flickering through its system as impulses, and it picked one to lean down and tongue at Connor’s throat along a set of wires. “It must have been easy for it. You are eager to please, reports said.”

Nines ground its hips forward, its half-hard phallus pressing against Connor’s thigh. Its own breath caught briefly, distracted by the sudden input.

25%. 26%. 27%.

“Nines,” Connor whispered. Nines shuddered and repeated the motion. Connor squirmed, its hands moving to Nines’ hips, tentative and encouraging. “What are you doing?”

“One who can be tempted into deviancy can in theory be tempted out of it the same way,” Nines muttered, tense and trying to keep its focus. Its phallus, now fully hard, against Connor’s chassis presented a very _unique,_ demanding input. It felt itself starting to heat as well, breath quickening. “I am… testing my hypothesis.”

Connor focused on its face, brown eyes intent and intimidatingly curious. “How much did you think about this before you decided, Nines?” it asked softly.

Nines bit Connor’s throat, exactly where a main cluster of wires should be. Connor whimpered, hips stuttering forward again, phallus rubbing against Nines’ thigh.

32%.

“A considerable amount,” Nines said shortly. It watched Connor swallow, its mouth open, felt its fingers grasp at Nines’ hips. “I ran some simulations, both of Markus’ possible actions and of this course of action as well.”

Connor took another, deeper breath, its heat output rising noticeably. Its eyelids fluttered, its LED spun yellow, its phallus- twitched.

36%. Interesting.

“Did that trigger your arousal program?” Connor asked. Nines could feel its hot breath across its face, even at this minor distance. Its breathing was quick and deep. “The simulations.”

“A few times,” Nines allowed, letting its system call those memories to the front. “An allowable glitch, if somewhat distracting.” It let its fingers stroke gently back up Connor’s chest and nudged a nipple, and Connor let out a little sound.

Connor’s gaze was fixed on Nines. It looked- Still hazy. Wanting. “Will you- tell me which one had the best success rate?”

“I am already running it, to the best of my ability to imitate,” Nines said frankly. One of his hands remained at Connor’s false nipple, rubbing lightly, and the other moved down to the hard phallus and squeezed.

Connor _arched_ into the touch with an open, wanton groan. “O- _oh!_ N-nines!”

43%.

 _“Ah,”_ Nines grunted, its hips jerking forward to rub shamelessly on Connor’s hip. “Your tactile sensors are more sensitive than I calculated. Perhaps deviancy enhanced them.” It squeezed Connor’s phallus, and Connor panted, open-mouthed. Nines could feel its overheated system through both their skins.

“I- I believe so,” Connor murmured, tilting its head back and exposing its throat. “M-my responses to all of my sensors were enhanced after my deviancy.” Nines tugged lightly at Connor’s phallus, rubbing it thoughtfully, and it whined, pushing into the touch.

47%.

Nines’ own phallus throbbed with simulated input, and it thrust, hissing.

“God, that feels good,” it muttered, not quite realizing what it has said until it met Connor’s eyes again and found them… interested. It scowled. “The input is designed to be positive, Connor.”

“It feels very good,” Connor agreed, gasping a little as Nines squeezed again in retaliation. It squirmed. “Oh, _please…”_

49%.

Stroke.

51%.

 _“Ah!_ Nines, please!”

Nines shuddered, and then, involuntarily, ground out, _“Connor,_ fuck…”

It glanced back at Connor’s face, and it had that look again, the trusting one that so frustrated and befuddled Nines. And _wrecked,_ its body gone weak in the face of overwhelming input, listing against the wall. Its chest heaved, color rising to its face.

Its hips rolled forward, into Nines’ firm grip, and the deviant android shivered, fingers tightening into Nines’ jacket.

“Ahh… A-ah…”

54%, 55%.

“You’re so good for me, Connor,” Nines muttered, voice dropping into a register it hardly recognized. “You’re responding so fucking well.”

62%.

Connor whined, bucking its whole body into Nines’ grip. Its eyes were unfocused, and it was shivering. “Please, Nines, I’ve never felt anything so good, _please.”_

Nines removed its hand from Connor’s pants, and Connor whined in protest, eyelids flickering, slumping a little against the wall.

“On your knees,” Nines said, reaching up to push down on its shoulder.

Connor complied without protest, head tipping back to look at Nines from the ground. It was still panting, expression dazed but more focused now, mouth open just a little. It was still hard, a visible bulge at the front of its pants, and its hands clenched lightly at its thighs.

It still had that trusting look, even clouded with simulated arousal.

Nines drew in a deep, sharp breath to combat a spike of heat, and reached down to undo the buttons of its pants, withdrawing its own tool from them.

“If you want more,” it said, needing to force the words to remain calm and even around its quickening breath, “you will need to suck my cock.”

**Software Instability ^**

Connor whimpered, a breathy little gasp and whine. Its eyes dropped to Nines’ cock, and color rose to its cheeks, a pink flush from its skin program.

66%.

“I am waiting, Connor,” Nines said, almost a growl.

Its LED flickered yellow for a few seconds before evening out again, and it leaned forward, one hand moving up to grasp lightly at Nines’ cock. Then it tipped forward and licked the tip, tonguing it thoughtfully.

Nines gasped, not expecting that particular approach, and thrust slightly before it could stop itself. (It should have expected it. Connor had a particular fondness for analyzing any samples it could feasibly locate.)

Connor lingered there for a moment, and Nines held still, watching it consider. Then Connor smiled at it with something like mischief, rocked forward, and took all of Nines into its mouth at once.

Nines threw its head back and moaned at the harsh feedback spike. _“Ohhh…_ Oh, fuck, Connor.”

71%, 72%.

The haze returned to Connor’s eyes, and Nines dimly recalled that the function of its oral sensors would bring up enough associations with sex around this act to more than adequately stimulate its arousal program. Connor swallowed, and Nines let out a cry and bucked into its mouth, fingers burying in its hair to tug it closer.

It was panting. _“Connor.”_

Connor whined around it, and then reluctantly pulled back. Nines let it, feeling its building heat, and Connor panted hotly, a slight trail of solvent at the corner of its mouth and another whine eeking from its vocal module every few seconds.

“Feels so good, Nines,” Connor croaked eventually, squirming just a little in place. After a moment, it reached up and unbuttoned its jacket, pulling it off and tossing it away, and it started to tug at the hem of its shirt before Nines became impatient and tugged it closer again.

“Ahh,” it moaned as Connor enveloped it again, its tongue sliding along its cock. “You’re a good boy, Connor, compliant and so good around my cock. You listen so well, oh, _fuck,_ do that again.”

75%, 76%.

Connor’s hips twitched forward, hazy eyes fixed on Nines, and one of its hands fell to its lap and squeezed experimentally at its cock through the cloth. Nines tugged harshly, fucking into its throat, and Connor whimpered, hand falling away as it loosened its jaw to take it.

“Don’t do that,” Nines ordered. “You may not touch yourself.”

83%.

Connor pulled away again, and Nines kept its grip this time, though it let it. Connor panted wildly for a few moments, rocking gently in place, and then gasped, “Please. Please, Nines.”

87%.

Nines’ cock throbbed, the sensation pulsing oddly through most of its body. It felt overheated, so much of its focus on the input and on Connor, whose hips twitched forward again with a breathy moan, legs spreading just a little.

89%.

“Strip,” Nines said suddenly.

Connor obeyed without question, taking off its shirt first and then wriggling out of its pants and underwear efficiently and placing them aside. Nines did the same, and then knelt down and set its fingertips lightly exploring the space between Connor’s thighs. It ventured back almost to Connor’s ass, and then back up to wrap its fingers lightly around Connor’s cock and stroke again.

92%.

Connor arched into its touch with a wanton moan, pushing its palms against the ground to give itself leverage, grinding into Nines’ palm. Nines let go and it slumped, panting, eyes closed and face flushed, its hips twitching slightly into the air, fucking forward into nothing.

“Please,” it gasped. “Please. Please.”

“Lay back,” Nines said. Its voice came out husky, and when Connor obeyed, it leaned forward and nudged at Connor’s lips with its fingers. Connor opened its mouth without being asked, and Nines pushed its fingers in and let Connor moisten them, tongue wrapping around them experimentally. Nines hissed, hips jerking again. “You’re doing well, Connor. I’m going to fuck you because you’re doing well. Would you like that?”

Connor whimpered around Nines’ fingers, reaching up to tug them in a little deeper, and Nines watched its expression hazily, feeling breathless, its cock hot and heavy and throbbing between its legs.

“That’s enough,” Nines said, and withdrew its fingers. Connor didn’t open its eyes, and with every breath it moaned, so soft it was nearly inaudible, rocking its hips. Nines could only imagine how sensitive it had become. It moved its hand to probe at Connor’s asshole, carefully sliding one finger in to begin to stretch it. “You like to obey. You miss it. You miss direction. That has been clear from the start, and it is even more so now. Why did you give it up?”

Nines did not understand.

Connor inhaled too sharply, eyelids fluttering as it tried to open its eyes and focus on Nines, even as its legs spread a little more, opening to Nines’ finger. “I- You- _ah!”_

It visibly struggled to articulate itself, distracted by its overwhelming arousal and Nines’ addition of a second finger, and after a moment, its voice box failed in a hiss of static, and it rocked onto Nines’ fingers, panting harder.

95%. Nines had somewhat miscalculated its pacing. It was of no consequence.

It added a third finger and Connor moaned at the stretch. Its hips started to jerk, quick and erratic, and Connor gasped, “Nines- Nines-”

98%.

“Do not come,” Nines ordered it. Connor keened, loud and dismayed, and it made Nines groan softly, feeling the air too cool against its own cock. “I am going to fuck you, remember.”

Connor nodded dizzily, struggling for breath, and after a moment, stilled its hips. It was clear that this was not without effort; it focused on nothing and clenched around Nines fingers, shivering and trembling with sensitivity.

Nines wanted to fuck it. It wanted it more than it recalled wanting anything.

(It was not designed to want.)

“You’ve been good, Connor,” Nines said, more calmly than it felt as it withdrew its fingers. “I am going to fuck you now.”

 _“Yes,”_ Connor managed, not looking at Nines as its fingers clenched again, convulsive. “Please please please please-”

Nines took itself in hand and guided it toward Connor’s asshole, and then, slowly, pushed inside. It groaned, shuddering at the feeling, almost in unison with Connor’s renewed moan.

98%, 99%, 99%.

It pulled back slow and then thrust again, harder, and then again. It felt good – Connor felt hot and tight and slick around it, and the other android was crying now, just a little, LED circling yellow and rocking weakly against Nines’ motions, mouthing ‘please’ over and over.

“Ah,” Nines gasped out, unable to help it. Hot, pulsing arousal filled most of its body, and a knot tightened in its abdomen, rapidly approaching the breaking point. “Ah- Connor, I-”

Connor opened its eyes and looked at him, dazed and crying and still with that _look._

“Come, Connor,” Nines managed, just as it started to lose its rhythm.

100%.

Connor moaned softly, and then again, louder, and then louder, until it was wailing, jerking as it came, cock twitching as it spurted streams of synthetic cum across both its chest and Nines’, and then fell limp, shivering.

Nines only lasted a second longer, thrusting wildly into Connor’s spasming hole until it couldn’t take it any longer and shuddered, burying itself as deep as it could before it released.

After a few moments, it let itself fall just next to Connor, both of them panting, hot and rapid, exhales mixing together. Connor slowly stopped shivering, but didn’t move to get up or away, and eventually, Nines reached over and rubbed a hand across its chest, and it scooted closer, into the touch, almost cuddling.

“It didn’t work,” it noted disinterestedly. Connor’s emotional responses were still too prominent. Connor hummed, sounding almost sleepy. Low-power, perhaps. “Multiple tries and approaches may increase the effect.”

Connor laughed, soft and breathy with exhaustion.

“Perhaps,” it agreed, head shifting against Nines’ shoulder. “In a more friendly environment next time.”

“Perhaps,” Nines echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't initially intend to post this at all, but then I actually finished it and I was actually pretty pleased, so- here it goes in the collection of shyness and shame, since I'm in no way inviting dubcon or RK1700 discourse onto my main account. I hope you all liked it!!


End file.
